California State University, Los Angeles, proposes to supplement its successful MBRS Support for Continuous Research Excellence Program by the addition of seven subprojects. The focus of this institutional proposal is the development of the research capability of the principal investigators from the Departments of Chemistry and Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Kinesiology and Nutritional Science, and Child and Family Studies; and in the continuing development of the University's ability to mount high-level research efforts. There are currently 13 subprojects in the Cal State LA SCORE effort. This supplement brings the talents of a generally younger and more diverse group of investigators to this institutional effort. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the parent grant are: [unreadable] Goal 1: That the participating faculty increase their research skills and productivity to be competitive for mainstream research grant support. [unreadable] Measurable Objective 1: That the research publication rate of the faculty increase over current levels by a factor of 1.5 to 2.0 over the period of the proposed project. [unreadable] Measurable Objective 2: That during the period of the proposed project 50% of the participating faculty will write R01 applications or the equivalent to other granting agencies. [unreadable] These measurable objectives are attenuated in recognition that the PIs would enjoy only two years of support before a renewal application would be submitted. [unreadable] [unreadable] Goal 2: That the research infrastructure of Cal State LA will advance to support the increased research activity and productivity of the faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 13 current and 7 proposed Cal State LA MBRS SCORE subprojects span a range of contemporary biomedical and bio-behavioral inquiry [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]